


Ten Simple Murders

by seventrials



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, also choking, uhhh warning for a lot of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventrials/pseuds/seventrials
Summary: Doc never meant to become a murderer. But when you need money and shit goes bad, a man can go off his rocker. This is his decent into madness and murder.





	Ten Simple Murders

Doc lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, staring down at the body below him.

_ Oh god. Oh god. Fuck. _

He didn't MEAN to kill the guy- he just wanted to scare him, just wanted his wallet. But here he was, gun in his hands, looking at a dead man.

_ Stop. Focus. You can't get caught like this. _

Doc shakes his head, agreeing with his own thoughts. He has to hide the body… good thing this is an alley with dumpsters nearby! He lifts the body, struggling to push it up and into the dumpster.

_ Okay.. okay.. This is fine.. Everythings fine… _

_ … _

_ Oh god what have i done. _

\--

A few weeks later, he'd almost forgotten what he had done. By some stroke of luck he hadn't been caught, so he was trying to just.. live his life normally. 

And apparently, normally meant going on a date with someone at the very bar behind which he'd killed a man.

It went great! At least.. until another man started flirting up the girl he was with. He saw the guy slip something in her drink when she walked away to go to the restroom and alarm bells rang in his head. He spoke without thinking-

"Hey there buddy, wanna go catch a smoke? I can tell ya all the juicy details of what she likes." He grinned,  _ Yeah.. and then kill you, ya filthy fucker. _ he thought to himself.

Surprisingly, the guy agreed! 

It was easy enough to get him in the alley- nobody would stop them smoking out there after all. But he had conveniently left his light in the car. He went to get it, and came back with the whole car, pinning his victim against the alleyway wall. 

He slowly inched his car closer and closer, watching the look of horror on the guys face when he realized this was how he would die. The mans begging was like static to him, rage filled his mind, and all he heard was the crack of his ribcage as he went limp. That was a lot of blood, Doc was pretty sure he'd punctured the man's lungs or maybe his heart- He wasn't sure how anatomy worked and he didn't care.

All he cared about was speeding down the highway away from his town.

\--

Doc had been running for a couple weeks now, never staying very long in one place. What was happening to him? Why was he filled with such raw anger? What was making him want to kill? He didn't have answers, but he was ready to just accept it…

He had picked up a couple hitchhikers in the middle of nowhere. They seemed nice enough, but… Doc was itching. It was like a bug under his skin or something, the need to kill…

The next thing he knew his car was on the side of the road, and he was standing over two dead bodies, a knife in hand, covered in blood. All that he remembered was the way their clothes turned red as he stabbed them over and over again.

\--

His fifth murder was also unplanned. An argument with an old friend gone wrong. The next thing he knew his hands were around the man's throat, pinning him down to the floor while sitting in his lap to keep him from running.

He kept pressing against his friends throat, crushing his trachea, and making it even harder to breathe. His friends begging to stop was silenced with that crunch, turning into gurgling noises. Doc didn't let go until the man stopped moving and went limp.

\--

He was getting used to this murder thing. Hell, he liked the thrill of it. He wasn't proud if what he'd become, but hey, opening a hitman service got him big money.

Speaking of being a hitman… He could see his first target now, through the crosshairs of his sniper rifle. He watched, waiting until they were alone. 

_ Now. _

He took the shot, watching their body crumple to the ground in front of the fountain as the bullet went through their skull. It was almost poetic how the body landed half in the fountain. But he wasn't Joe Hills, and poetry wasn't his schtick. He had to run.

When he got back to his hotel he called his client.

"The deed is done."

\--

_ Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. _

A cop. He'd killed a COP. It was out of desperation- She had seen him take down his latest hit. He knew he didn't have long before her backup arrived.

He rushes back to his hotel room, grabbing a couple of hotel staff to use as hostages. He'd need them as leverage.

The holdout lasted several hours. He'd killed both hostages by the end of it, and had strapped a bomb to himself. He knew the cops would be in soon, all that mattered was who would shoot first- The cops with their gun or him with his bomb remote.

They wouldn't take him alive. He wasn't gonna spend his whole life behind metal bars. This was where his legacy would end.

Now, let's see who's the fastest draw.


End file.
